Who's Are You?
by Sarra-Musi
Summary: Two girls have always kept their friendship and have supported each other to reach their biggest dreams. But can love interfere?
1. Chapter 1

Who's Are You?

A/N: I know I am still working on Tell Me the Truth, but I just had an idea so I am starting on my second fan fiction. I will try to update both stories regularly. I have a feeling this story isn't as great as Tell Me the Truth, but we'll see! This si a short update to see if you guys like the concept. :D

MUMBAI:

Two girls who have been best friends forever (these two girls aren't probably friends at all in real life, so just imagine in the story) every step they have supported each other. As a child and till now one of their biggest dreams. Today these are going to reach their biggest dream working in CID.

Girl 1: Aaj mein bohot kush hoon!

Girl 2: Mein bhi, mujay to yakeen hi nahi hora ha kay aaj hum mara first day CID mein hain!

Girl 1: Aisey lagra ha hai, kay mera sapsai bara sapna aaj pura hogaya!

CID BUREAU:

All the cops were concentrated in their work, the team consisted: ACP Pradyman, Abhijeet, Daya, Fredricks, And Vivek. (Yes no girls)

Until ACP walked in and said:

Yeh rahai hamaray do new officers. One walked in and then the other. After greeting everyone, Daya's eyes stayed on one girl. And one of the girls, eyes stayed on Daya.

Abhijeet noticed Daya, and made a mental note to irritate him after.

A/N: I know this idea may sound weird, but would you like me to continue. Also guess who the two new girls are in your review I will like to see your reviews. Hint: They were a part or still maybe a part of CID, I am not making a new character. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's Are You? :D

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, some people did guess the two girls right! For any of you who don't like dayuskaan, then I am warning you this is not the story for you and don't blame me later I never mentioned it to you. Shreya will play an important role in this but the story leads to Dayuskaan. I am sorry Dareya fans, but after this I will write a Dareya story then.

Daya kept staring, and was amazed by the beauty of Inspector Muskaan, he knew he has never seen no one more beautiful! There Inspector Shreya was amazed by the cute and handsome looks of Senior Inspector Daya. She wanted him so bad, and was impressed but by his muscular muscles. There Muskaan, was normal and wasn't in love with anyone, but was eager to find out more about CID Mumbai.

There Abhijeet comes along:

A: Daya

Daya wouldn't answer Abhijeet. So Abhijeet repeats what he said but still the same response. Abhijeet turned his gaze towards his and saw Muskaan sitting and working. A mischievous grin approached his lips. And then he gave Daya a playfull punch.

D: HUH?

A: Kahan kho vai ho?

D: Kuch nahi

A: Accha to vahan jo khoobsurat sai larki betivi hai…

D: Daya blurt out without thinking: Kisi or ko bhi kabhi moka day diya karo, jab dekho harak sai flirt kartai ho.

A: Acha, acha, to tum…

D: Nahi assay kuch nahi, mera matlab tumari shaadi bhi Dr. Tarika sai hogayee hai, to phir

A: Phir, vir kuch nahi, Daya mein sab kuch janta hoon

D: Nahi, vo

A: Daya iss mein kya burai hai, pheley Muskaan sai dosti nibaow, phir girl friend, then marriage, and then

Daya interrupting: Boss tumnay to meri puri zaindigi ki planning karli hai. Par plan accha hai, pheley mein ussay dosti nehbata hoon.

ABHIRIKA HOME:

Abhirika were having dinner.

A: Aaj mein bohot kush hoon

T: Kuyn kya howa hai?

A: Aaj hamaray Daya ko pyaar hogaya hai!

T: Acha kisey?

A: Vo new officer hai. Inspector Muskaan

T: Arrey, mai ussay janti hoon, vo meri bachpan ki dost hai

A: Accha! To phir tumay issay slowly Daya ki taraf barhana pariga.

T: Vo tum mujh par chordo

BUREAU:

Abhijeet was working, but then he saw Shreya. Shreya was staring at Daya the whole time. He thought: Kii Shreya ko Daya say pyaar to nahi hogaya hai? Arrey nahi! Mujay Shreya ko rokna ho ga, Daya srif Muskaan say pyaar karta hai.

A/N: Negative and Positive reviews are welcomed. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Who's Are You?

A/N: Thanks for review; again I have already warned Dareya fans so don't blame me. But now I started writing a Dareya story, so you people can just check that out!

Time kept passing but Daya hadn't even talked to Muskaan, and asking her to be his friend. They had only talked about cases. Abhijeet was getting annoyed and thought: Kya sach mein mera bhai itna darbok hai? Mujay yakeen hi nahi horaha hai!

Abhijeet then asked Daya:

A: Itna darbok ho, kay kamaskaam dosti kay liyeh hi poochlo

D: Tumsay to accha hoon, kay baat karli ta hoon ussay, tunay to ek saal tak baat hi nahi kee, or 4 saal baat propose kiya

Abhijeet then didn't know how to reply, since Daya had a fact which was completely true.

A: Chaal teri marzi, mein abhi ata hoon.

Daya's thought: Waisey Abhi ki baat mein daam hai, so he went over to Muskaan

D: Muskaan?

M: G sir

D: Vo….mein.. (he tried to speak, but the words just won't come out)

M: Kya huwa sir, ape theek hai?

D: Aisey, hi pooch raha tha file complete kar li.

M: G sir, abhi day ti hoon

Abhijeet was sneakily watching Daya and felt like banging his head against the wall any second. He was this close, just for step one, and now! Daya, Daya!

That day Tarika decided to eat with Muskaan out.

T: Chal Muskaan, itnay saal baat milay hai, mujay bohot accha laga hai

M: Mujay bhi! Waisey teri Abhijeet sir say shaadi bhi hogi, arrey sari story to pata

T: Vo sab chor, phele batao tumhe yahan kaisey lagra ha hai

M: Great, mujay bohot pasand aya hai

T: Waisey teri favourite officer kaun hai:

M: Daya Sir!

Tarika had a smiled, accha vo kyun?

M: Pata nahi kyun mujay criminals ko rota vai, bohot maza ata hai. Aur Daya sir kay thapad sai to vo darja tai hai. Also he is very strong, and is a very good detective, I wish I can have skills like him. He looks pretty though on the outside, but seems pretty kind hearted in the inside.

Tarika was smart enough to record this, she wanted to tell Abhijeet everything!

T: Haan, waisey Daya bohot acha insaan hai. Uski biwi bohot lucky hogi.

M: Haan vo to 100% sure hai!

Tarika's thought: Muskaan liked Daya a bit for sure.

The two girls talked a lot after all they had a lot of gossips.

A/N: Sorry for the short and messed up chapter. I am really running out of ideas for this story, so if any of you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. Please read and review! I wish you all a very Happy New Years!

-Sarra


	4. Chapter 4

Who's Are You?

A/N: Sorry for the really late review, but thanks for reviewing everyone! :D Anyways here is the next chapter. Again I am very very very sorry, so I made this chapter have a lot of action so many new changes happened. *hint: In Dayuskaan's life* Enjoy! Also Shreya fans, I am not against Shreya or anything, but she just has a negative role in this story so if this is the case then you can switch Shreya and Muskaan. :D

BUREAU:

Abhijeet was restless and he wanted to tell Daya everything Muskaan had said about him with Tarika. He was excited because he knew this is one thing that would make his brother, very happy.

A: Daya yaar kahan that tou, kapse wait karaha hoon.

D: Kyun boss, tumnai konsi mujhay achi khabar daini hai?

A: Arrey meray motai sweet innocent cute younger brother, MUSKAAN LIKES YOU…..a bit

D: What! Kya! Yeh tum kya kairahai ho? Tumhe kahan sai pata?

Abhijeet told him the whole story and played the recorded part, for Daya.

A: Ape toh kay do, that you really like her. Besides she its been a month since she is here.

Shreya who was walking by heard that. Her thought: Matlab Daya sir bhi mujay like kartai hai. Wow! Mera sapna poora hogaya hai. She was excited and decided to listen.

D: Par pata nahi Muskaan ka kya reaction hoga

Shreya's smile immediately dropped. "Kya meray best friend nai aisa kya hai?" How can Muskaan do this I know her since I was 5. Her face turned from happy to mad to jelousy. "Daya sir ape siraf or siraf meray hai, or kisi kai bhi nahi."

Suddenly the bureau phone rang Daya and Abhijeet proceeded toward the bureau until they saw Shreya.

D: Shreya tum kya karahi ho yahan?

S: Sir bas shoelaces theek karahi hoon

D: Ok and he went to pick up the phone

Abhijeet shot a glance at Shreya and the same thought approached his mind, pata nahi iss Shreya kai dimak mein kya hai.

D: Boss laash mili hai, mein or Muskaan jatai hai, laash dekhnay kay liyeh, chalo Muskaan.

Abhijeet smirked and dayuskaan headed off.

During the drive:

Daya thinking:

M1: Kya karoon pata doon?

M2: Nahi, bura mangi to?

M1: But you have proof that she liked you a bit

M2: Nahi, bas dosti ka poochtahoon

D: Ummm…. Muskaan.

M: Ji sir

D: You are a great cop, brave women and I really like your type. So would you like to be my girlfriend… I mean if you want.

M: Sure sir

D: Haan, bas ek cheez

M: Ji?

D: Please no sir

M: Par sir, you are my senior

D: To, kaal kya shaadi hogi to sir ko gi mujhay

Muskaan a bit shocked but a but happy.

Daya regretting his words: Mazak karaha hoo, par dosti mein to theek hai na

M: Ok sir

D: Phir sir

M: Sorry….

Both continued their investigation.

It was time to go home, and Muskaan left the bureau, and Daya followed her.

D: Gari hai

M: Haan mein chali jowongi

D: Ok, waisey mera naam Daya hai.

M: I know…

D: Then why wont you just say Daya for once

M: Ok Daya SIR

D: Without the sir…..comeon

M: Mujhay chalna chiya hai, good night sir

She couldn't help laughing out loud so much. Tarru kai ghar chalti hoon.

She quickly drove off and rang her door bell.

A: Muskaan tum yahan?

M: Sir, Tarika hai

A: Haan, waisey bhi mein jaraha hoon, Daya nai bolaya hai

M: Ok sor, bye

A: Bye

Abhijeet stayed for a while over hearing them since he was curious why Muskaan would come so late.

M: Tarru!

T: Kya huwa Muskaan?

M: Daya likes me! He proposed me and she went on and on.

Abhijeet to himself: Oh so that's why Daya called me and he indeed was happy for Dayuskaan

Daya's House:

A: Kya baat hai yaar, congratulations

D: Tumhe pata chalgaya hai

Abhijeet told him everything.

D: Tumney meri girlfriend ki batai sunnay hai

A: Stop the cute angry expression, I was just curious why she came so late

D: Waisey Muskaan still calls me sir.

A: Really? When she was mentioning you infront of Tarika she just said "Daya"

D: That's not fairrrrrr.

BUREAU:

Daya walked in.

M: Good morning sir.

D: Acha Tarika kay samnay Daya aur meray samnay Sir

Muskaan lowered her head and blushed a bit.

D: Chalo koyi nahi, thora time lagay ga na.

Muskaan nodded and walked away.

Shreya saw those two and fumed in anger her face turned red, her nails were being pushed in her fists, and she was mad. Abhijeet again saw this and made a decision at once.

A: Shreya aaj tum mujhay, 2:00 p.m. pay samnay walay coffee shop pay milna hoga, smaji?

Shreya was shocked at his harsh behaviour, but said ok.

COFFEE SHOP:

S: To sir apne mujhay yahan kyun bolay ya hai.

A: Dekho mein janta hoon tumharay kya feelings hai Daya kai liyeh par he loves Muskaan and now Muskaan even loves Daya. Those two are true lovers now, and please try to forget Daya. I know its hard for you, but if that's the case I will get you transferred.

While Abhijeet was talking, Tarika walked in to get herself a cup of coffee, and she saw Abhijeet with Shreya.

"Abhijeet ki yeh himaat, usay to mein bat ,mein dekhlongi!"

BUREAU:

Muskaan thinking: Daya sir ka to birthday bhi annay wala hai, onki liyeh gift lay thi hoon, and since she was on a break she headed to the mall.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, again I am still very sorry for the late review! My fault….but how was this chapter. Please please please review.

-Sarra


	5. Chapter 5

Who's Are You?

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Second last chapter of this story, I just really want to get to the point of this story and I want to finish this since I really need to start studying for exmas and I don't want to have a lot of stories to update. So I am getting over this one but Tell Me the Truth still has a bit more chapters to go! Sorry: (

RESTAURANT:

Shreya was fuming in anger, she clenched her fists tightly her deep nails went in her soft skin causes little droplets of blood to occur. She was mad like crazy from the inside but acted sweet on the top.

S: Sir, agar ape ko sahi lagai to mujhay transfer karvadijai, I guess that's the best for Daya sir, and my best friend

Abhijeet smilled.

Tarika saw that smile and burned up. Wah kya baat. Har larki kay sat flirt karta hai mana, par apne colleague kay saat aur vo bhi jab biwi kay bhi colleague hai. Senior Inspector Abhijeet mein bari himmat hai, par ape nahi hogi.

A: Thanks Shreya I know you're a sweet girl and would understand mein tumhe kal sai transfer karvadongs, okay?

S: Sure sir and Abhijeet left.

A evil grin appeared on Shreya's face: Mujhay pata hai shaadi kaisi rokni hai, aur Daya ko apne kaisi banana hai. Muskaan tou baas agai dekh ti ja.

ABHIRIKA HOME:

Abhijeet entered his home and he was at target right away. Apparently Tarika was throwing things at him. (Got it from the movie Biwi No.1) What ever got to her hands she would throw. Poor Abhijeet had to dodge to protect himself.

A: Arrey Tarika Ji yeh sab kya hai?

T: how dare you! You were flirting with Shreya

A: Haan I had to tell you….that I like her

T: WHAT!?

A: Hahahahahahah! Mazak kara ha hoon. Uh…. Wasiey ape ko kaisey pata chala, kay mein Shreya kaay sat coffee

Tarika who misunderstood him said: Achha, to ape tum mojsay chupa kai uss Shreya sai date par jatay thai.

Abhijeet then told her the whole story and why he did that and that brought a smile on Tarika's face since she was happy for Musi.

A: Ape bhi kussay mein ho

T: HAAN

A: To fir dinner?

T: Haan I luv u Abhi

A: Actually kaal jatay hai

T: I HATE U and she threw a tissue box.

A: Arrey Mazak karaha hoon, chalo

Once they get to the restaurant they also saw Dayuskaan there they smilled looking at them

A: Sahi jaga chuni hai

T: Haan bilkul

They choose a seat where they can hear the two but not be seen.

DAYUSKAAN:

D: Musi, aaj mein bohot bara kadam uthany jaraha hoon. I know we have only met 5 times but we know each other for years and I think our love is very solid toh….

M: Toh kya Daya

Daya closing his eyes closing his fists tightly and said: Will you marry me?

Muskaan jumped up with joy: kya saach mein Daya, you don't know how desperate I was to hear this, I definetly am saying yes to your proposal.

Abhirika came and clapped

A: Kya baat hai bari jaldi thi Daya

T: Well congrats

Both blushed but Daya managed to say thankyou.

MARRIAGE DAY:

Everyone was busy but Muskaan really wanted to invite a person, Shreya. She was sad that she transferred but had no clue what was going on in her mind so she gave her buddy a call.

Shreya saw the caller ID and got mad, but ofcourse she had to act sweet on top.

S: Haan Musi kaisi ho?

M: Bohot kush, aaj meri shaadi hai Daya jay sat, aur mein chati hoon kay tum awo, awogi na?

S: Ofcourse, I'll be there.

And she hang up.

S: Hahaha, mera paln succesfull horaha hai.

HALL:

Shreya was present there, Abhijeet saw her but had a bad feeling but he let it go. Shreya headed over to Muskaan.

M: Kya huwa itni udas kyun ho

S: Musi, ape mein tumhe kya kahoon

M: Arrey patio

S: I love Daya a lot, and I really wanted him to be mine and my biggest dream for me was to marry him.

Muskaan broke in to tears: Kya

Shreya acting and making a pout: But oh well I guess he was never mine, but…

Shreya knew Muskaan would not marry Daya since they had been friends since childhood and Musi trusted Shreya a lot and would never do this to Shreya.

Muskaan cried a lot and ran upstairs into the room and burt into tears, Daya saw this and quickly ran up stairs following Musi and he was scared why Muskaan would do this.

But when Daya opened the door he saw Musi shot herself and Daya ran to pick her body up and yelled: MUSKAAN

The CID team ran upstairs and everyone broke into tears except Shreya knew this would happen

D: KOYI AMUBULANCE BULAOW

Daya was in tears himself he didn't know how to console himself but he tried.

After three hours the doctor came out.

Daya: KYA HUWA

Doc: I am sorry she dosen't have much time but only one can go in at a time, but she has asked to meet Daya

Daya ran inside and got on his knees infront of Muskaan

D: Kya kiya aisey?

M: Daya I don't have much time, par saach patio do you love me from you heart?

D: Ofcourse Musi, how can you ask me this?

M: Toh fir ek kwoish puri kardo

D: Kya

M: Shreya sai shaadi karlo, please Daya please.

Daya was shell-shocked

D: Par Musi I love you

M: Please Daya, my last wish, if you love me you will

D: Sadly yes, but I can never accept her from my heart Musi you will always remain in my heart no matter what the case is

M: Janti hoon Daya that you love me

M: Daya Shreya ko ander leaky aow

D: Theek hai but he gave Musi a last kiss and held her hand tightly

Shreya surprisingly was in tears she knew this would happen but Musi was her first friend.

D: Shreya, Musi tumhe bulara hi hai

Shreya went inside:

S: Musi, yeh hi mein chatithi par now I feel guilty, Please mujhay maaf kardo

M: Maaf kaisai kroon, jab naraz hi nahi thi,

S: Tum mojsay naraz nahi thi

M: Bilkul nahi, ab Daya tumhara hai

S: Nahi Musi vo sirf or sirf tumhare hi hosakta hai

M: Dekho Shreya shaadi karlo, vo karlay ga, par please daya ka khayal rakna

S: Musi!

Muskaan trying to speak while loosing her breath: Daya ka khyal rakh na

Saying these last words Muskaan was no more

A/N: Sorry, many of you were not expecting this. Again sorry. Negative review are welcomed for this chapter but please do review.

-Sarra


	6. Chapter 6

Who's Are You?

A/N: Here is the last upate of the story.

HOSPITAL:

Everyone was sad after losing a family member but most was Daya, but he had to fulfill Muskaan's last wish.

ACP: Muskaan nai apne ape ko kaisay goli mardi? Vaja kyat hi?

Shreya was about to speak until Daya somehow stopped her because he knew if Muskaan was here today she would do the same.

D: Sir, pata nahi par Muskaan nai mujhsay kaha kay ape mein Shreya sai shaadi krounga, aur karounga Muskaan kai khatair

Everyone was shocked but then Abhijeet fumed in anger.

Once everyone left Shreya and Abhijeet were the last ones.

A: I told you before to stay away from my brother and Muskaan. What part of that do you not understand? Ape dekho kya kiya tumne! Meri bhai kay zindigi kharab kardi saying these Shreya was left alone regretting her actions.

Before sleeping that night she knew Daya would be awake all night and she needed to talk with him.

DAYA'S HOUSE:

He shots a glance at the beautiful decorated bed with red rose petal, he see's the empty wall where there wedding photo was about to be hanged and he see's the heart shaped necklace he bought for her.

Muskaan! Yeh sab khali hai, kyun aisa kiya. You could have talked to me we could have came up with something.

Until his phone began to rang and it was Shreya.

D: Kya hai, jaldi bolo

Shreya shivered at Daya's harshness: Vo sir…sir..

D: Sir sir kay liyeh phone kiya hai kya, just get to the point here Shreya

S: Daya sir ape mojsay shaadi nahi karai, I am fine the way it is

D: Now you say this. Couldn't these words came out 5 hours before, when my Musi was alive, and nothing is fine for me

S: Sir mojsay galti hogi, ape mujhsay shaadi nahi karai

D: Muskaan kai akhri wish mein pori karonga, not because of you but because of my Musi.

And he cut the call and burst into tears.

Shreya on the other hand burst into tears as well.

She grabbed a picture of Muskaan and her on graduation day.

Flashback:

S: Aaj hamaray wish pori hogi.

M: I know, aur yeh sirf hamray ek dusray kai saat dainay say howa hai

S: Jaanti hoon. With a smile: Waisey ape to tumhe tumari shaadi may bhi help cheehogi

M: Arrey Shreya ki bachi apne bhoolgayee?

And they shared a cheerfull laughter promising to keep there friendship alive forever.

S: I never helped at your marriage Musi but I destroyed it….

Next day was the wedding of Daya and Shreya. Now one accepted them from deep within there heart and the marriage only consisted the team.

That night…..

The bed was not decorated and nothing at all.

D: Tum bed par sojaow aur mein couch pai downstairs

S: Sir please mujhay maaf karo, ape kya mujhay dil say nahi apna saktay

D: Never Shreya, never. If Muskaan had not told me to marry you this day would never come and I can never accept you from my heart. I am full of hate and have never hated anyone before so much. You can never make someone yours by force. But remember I will always remember Muskaan as my love, life, and wife.

Both cried a lot, but Shreya eventually drifted into sleep but Daya kept a photo of Muskaan and stayed awake.

Next day Daya was sick badly and Abhijeet warned Shreya to stay away from Daya. Many things occurred in Dareya's life and Daya never bothered to talk to Shreya. Everyday Shreya would regret her actions and Daya would cry for Muskaan. It seemed like Daya's life was stolen from him and he rarely smiled.

FIVE YEARS LATER:

A small boy walked up to Daya and asked

B: Uncle! Ape aunty say baat kyun nahi kartay

Daya smiled and crouched down beta karta hoon par jab ape sotay hai.

After having a nephew named Rohan Daya smiled a bit more. He always took Rohan as his own son, after all he was Abhijeet's and Tarika's son.

Shreya over heard and smiled, she never expected a child of her own but she was happy since she never deserved one and seeing Daya smile was the best thing since she had promised Muskaan to keep good care of Daya.

There lives went on, but every day Daya held Muskaan's photo and talked for hours and would always end saying "I will always remember you Muskaan"

A/N: Short…..but story is ended….please do review…..:)


End file.
